Search engines can be utilized in many different fields. Search engines can be used to identify content on the World Wide Web (the “Web”), identify applications, or identify functionalities across the Web and a collection of applications. When a search engine receives a search query it provides search results which link to resources. The user can click on a search result to access a resource. For example, the user can click on a search result to access a web page indicated by the search results.